Castle & Coffee
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: No le gusta él, al contrario, lo encuentra la persona más irritante e infantil del lugar, a ella lo que le gusta es su café, nada más.


**_Castle & Cofee _**

**"Este fic participa del Reto #5: "La suerte de las relaciones" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón" **

'No le gusta el, al contrario, lo encuentra la persona más irritante e infantil del lugar, a ella lo que le gusta es su café, nada más.'

Serie: Castle.

Personajes: Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle.

* * *

Era una molestia. En todas maneras en las que podía serlo, él lo era.

Se podía pasar horas haciendo deducciones estúpidas e hilando tramas imposibles para sus libros mientras ella trataba de hacer su trabajo con el siendo una carga innecesaria, también estaba ese horrible y para nada original coqueteo que le daba por lanzarle cada poco con la vana esperanza de llegar a algo y el escueto sentido del humor del que gozaba y gustaba tanto presumir.

Y su ego, Dios, el hombre se creía la cuarta maravilla del mundo y ella solo lo veía como uno más del montón, con un atractivo simple y superficial que no era para nada deslumbrante como todos parecían creer. Quizás lo que lo hacía atractivo para tantas era su cuenta bancaria demasiado hinchada, o el cliché gastado de querer dormir con un escritor, no lo sabe y poco le interesa averiguarlo, ya en su vida tiene misterios mil veces más interesantes que resolver.

Y su forma de vestir, que gritaba a cualquiera que lo viera cuánto dinero tenia y que tanto le gustaba presumirlo. Era irritante.

Tal vez lo único rescatable de Richard Castle es que sabe hacer un buen café, o al menos donde conseguirlo.

Siempre llega con un café en mano para ella, o le prepara uno en esa máquina que hace poco ha comprado y, puede decir sin duda alguna y con un poco de molestia, que es un buen café y le agrada.

Castle no, cabe aclarar, Richard Castle está a mil años luz de caerle remotamente bien, lo que le cae bien es el café de Castle, solo eso y nada más. Mjm.

Tal vez por eso le empieza a agradecer con una sonrisa cuando llega y le entrega el ya tan acostumbrado café. En ocasiones lo escucha divagar por horas sobre los casos por lo mismo e incluso se empieza a reír de sus chistes tontos en señal de solidaridad, y a veces, y tan solo en ocasiones específicas, mientras él le entrega el café y la saluda, ella lo mira y trata de buscar ese _algo_ que atrae a cientos de chicas.

A veces cree encontrarlo cuando mira sus ojos azules y la sonrisa que le regala cada que la ve, entre embelesada, picara y divertida. Otras no y esos atributos le parecen tan simples como siempre.

Es extraño, lo sabe.

—¡Buenos días, detective Beckett! —Ese día Castle entra como siempre, enérgico y con la ropa demasiado elegante y fina que lo hace destacar sobre todos los que se encuentran allí, le pasa la taza de café llena hasta el tope, con una sonrisa fresca y los ojos azules llenos de brillo. Ese día cree entenderlo un poco al verlo llegar tan animado, con la sonrisa produciendo unas líneas de expresión que se le hacen ligeramente adorables y los ojos reluciendo de forma tan indiscriminada en plena mañana. —¿Tenemos algún caso interesante para hoy?

—Gracias por el café, Castle. No, aún no tenemos nada, hoy es sorprendentemente una mañana tranquila en la ciudad.

—¿Nada? ¡Pero si estamos en New York, deben haber matado a alguien hace poco! ¿En serio me estás diciendo que no hay nada? —la respuesta le sale más a la queja de un niño pequeño y ella no puede evitar reír un poco mientras empieza a tomar de su café, el hombre es demasiado irritante pero no puede negar que sus berrinches se le empiezan a hacer divertidos. La costumbre, supone. El café está ardiendo. Demonios.

—Nada digno de nosotros ha sucedido.

—No mucho es digno de nosotros, Beckett, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, por eso creo que deberíamos juntarnos un poco más, ya sabes...

Atina a rodar los ojos con un fastidio medio fingido cuando Castle termina de hablar, se ha empezado a acostumbrar a esos intentos de llegar a algo y le han empezado a divertir un poco, la irritación poco a poco va quedando atrás y supone que el café matutino tiene la culpa. Aunque nadie debía saberlo, eso sí, era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

No quiere inflarle más el ego. O hacerle creer algo que no es.

—No pasará, Castle, deja de soñar con imposibles.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Por favor, Becket, si somos perfectos el uno para el otro y lo sabes, todos aquí lo saben!

Su compañero se sigue quejando y ella prefiere concentrarse en el café que aún queda en la taza y en terminar el papeleo que tiene pendiente del caso anterior, con la voz de su molestia personal como ruido de fondo dando razones acerca del porque deberíamos estar juntos y el ocasional movimiento brusco y el repentino movimiento de manos que desordena un poco sus papeles que él ocupa para explicar algo que ocupa un toque especial de dramatismo.

Richard Castle es la persona más irritante y molesta que conoce y sólo lo salva el café y los repentinos momentos de inspiración en donde la ayuda con un caso de la manera más ridícula posible, nada más.

O bueno, de eso se trata de convencer cuando se descubre prestando atención a las palabras que salen de la boca de su compañero en más de una ocasión cuando debería estar prestando atención a su trabajo.

* * *

_**NA: **todos sabemos que Kate no soportaba mucho a Castle en la primer temporada y que es propensa a la negación, la tercera y cuarta temporada pueden bien dar fe de ello así que cuando me puse a pensar en que hacer para el reto estos dos fueron lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza porque la química que tienen es increíble y últimamente he estado muy pegada a la serie, lol. Son compañeros de trabajo. Lo hice y lo peor es que antes de terminarlo escribí como otras dos cosas que no voy a terminar pronto y fijo se van a quedar ahí guardando polvo hasta que se me de la gana. Bueno, y como mi vida no es interesante, ya, me voy. xd_


End file.
